Journey Of Hope
by Cobradance
Summary: [Sequel to The Survivors] Evil is returning to the forest...Guided by Eaglepaw, Hopepaw the new Med. Cat Apprentice of EarthClan must fight to save what she knows and loves from destruction. So begins her journey, of pain, heartbreak and forbidden love.
1. The Clans

**EarthClan**

**Leader-** Rapidstar- Fiery red tom, with yellow eyes

**Deputy- **Lunarsky- Black she-cat with white paws and chest.

**Medicine Cat**- Fireshadow- Sleek ginger she-cat with blue eyes.

**Apprentice,** Hopepaw

**Warriors**

Loyalheart- Light ginger she-cat with leaf green eyes.

Pantherheart- Black tom with yellow eyes.

Flickerstep- Swift white she-cat, with black paws.

Flameheart- Dark ginger tom.

Silverdream- Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

**Queens**

Starheart- Black she-cat with white chest and paws.

Jadeheart- Brown she-cat with light green eyes.

**Apprentices**

Hopepaw- Pure white she-kit.

**Kits**

Fernkit- Brown she-kit with green eyes.

Wavekit- Black tom with blue eyes.

Showerkit- Black and white she-kit with blue eyes.

**SkyClan**

**Leader-** Gemstar- Small, bluish grey she-cat.

**Apprentice, **Frostpaw

**Deputy- **Autumnleaf- Dark ginger she-cat with leaf green eyes.

Medicine Cat- Runningstream- Silver tabby tom

**Warriors**

Songheart- Pretty white she-cat.

**Apprentice, **Robinpaw

Icepelt- Pure white tom, with amber eyes.

**Apprentice, **Moonpaw

Sparrowflight- Fast, light brown she-cat.

Frostclaw- Black tom with white chest.

Redflame- Ginger tom, with green eyes.

**Queens**

Pureheart- White she-cat with blue eyes.

**Apprentices**

Robinpaw- Brown tom.

MoonpawSilver she-cat

**Kits**

Opalkit- Pure white she-kit with green eyes.

Flowerkit- Ginger she-kit with blue eyes.

Tidalkit- White and ginger tom, with blue eyes.

**FlameClan**

**Leader**- Blazestar- Dark ginger tom.

**Deputy**- Twilightsky

**Apprentice,** Skypaw

**Medicine Cat**- Mirrorsky- Dark grey she-cat with light blue eyes.

Warriors

Skylark-Silver tabby she-cat, with green eyes.

Sunlight- Light ginger tom with amber eyes.

**Apprentice,** Grasspaw

Riverstorm- Light grey tom with yellow eyes.

Dawnflame- Ginger she-cat with white chest and paws.

**Apprentice, **Cloverpaw

**Queens**

Lightstep- Fiery red she-cat with soft green eyes.

Dreamweaver- Brown she-cat with amber eyes.

**Apprentices **

Cloverpaw- Brown she-kit with green eyes.

Grasspaw- Tortie tom kit with white paws.

**Kits **

Mistkit- Dark brown she-kit with amber eyes.

Flightkit- Redish tom with green eyes.

Mosskit- Light brown she-kit with deep green eyes.

Wavekit- Light ginger tom with soft amber eyes.

**StormClan**

**Leader**- Spiritstar- Small, white she-cat with soft blue eyes.

**Apprentice,** Finchpaw

**Deputy**- Nightsky- Pure black tom.

**Medicine Cat**- Goldheart- Golden coloured tom.

**Warriors **

Lightheart- Ginger tom with darker ginger stripes.

Gemheart-Small tortie she-cat.

**Apprentice,** Tidepaw

Cougarheart- Light, dusty brown she-cat.

Fleetstep- Black tom with yellow eyes.

**Apprentice, **Daypaw

**Queens **

Windblade- Brown she-cat with blue eyes.

Forestwhisper- Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

**Apprentices **

Finchpaw- Brown tabby she-kit.

Tidepaw-Dark grey tom.

Daypaw- Tortie she-kit with yellow eyes.

**Kits **

Rainkit- Black tom with green eyes.

Eaglekit- Small, dark brown tom with blue eyes.

Whisperkit- Black and white she-cat with green eyes.


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors series. Only the characters I have created.

* * *

The black she-cat turned to look at the cats. 

" It has been many moons." She meowed quietly.

" But out time has come. We will win, and be triumphant." The moon suddenly shone onto half of her face, revealing huge, badly healed wounds, and an unseeing eye. The cats stared at them in shock, many turning their heads away in horror.

" This time, we will attack the Clans, not just a couple of cats. Gather others, and we shall drive the forest cats out!" Mysticstorm yowled, as cheers and yowls of support erupted form the listening cats.

* * *

Eaglepaw looked down on the sight, horror filling him. The StarClan cat looked up at a proud she-cat. 

" Smokestar, we must do something." He meowed, daring the former leader to deny him, and to tell him to leave it.

" No, Eaglepaw." She meowed, flicking her tail gently across Eaglepaw's mouth, as he opened it to reply.

"_ You _must do something." The cat padded away, leaving Eaglepaw alone.

" But what cat will listen, and obey a Medicine Cat apprentice who is dead?" He murmured quietly. Eaglepaw almost reeled back as one cat's image appeared.

" Hopepaw."


	3. Warning

Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors series. Only the characters I have created.

* * *

" Hopepaw..." A voice murmured. The white she-cat looked up, and saw a figure in front of her.

" StarClan." She meowed calmly, sitting up, before looking more closely at the cat.

" Eaglepaw?" Hopepaw asked quietly, remembering the former Medicine Cat apprentice who had died from sickness.

" Yes, Hopepaw. And I have a task for you." Eaglepaw answered.

" Silverdream misses you, Eaglepaw..." Hopepaw added softly. A look of pain briefly crossed Eaglepaw's face, before he continued.

" Hopepaw, an evil is returning to the forest. Do you remember when Rapidstar went away?"

" Of course, Eaglepaw. When all the cats were ill. I was the only kit to live." She replied. Eaglepaw nodded.

" And you know four cats, one from each Clan went to find the cure?" Hopepaw nodded.

" But two died, yes? That is what Rapidstar told me." She meowed, frowning.

" No, Hopepaw. Waveshower of FlameClan did die. But the other cat did not. Mysticstorm of SkyClan lives on. She tried to kill the other cats, but never did. Mysticstorm tried to kill Spiritstar, but Spiritstar slashed her across the face. Mysticstorm was blinded in one eye, and now has a terrible scar, from where the wound didn't heal properly." Eaglepaw explained.

" Now, she is returning with her cats, to attack the Clans. She has gathered many, loners, rogues, and any who have a grudge against the Clans. And you, Hopepaw must save them." Hopepaw blinked.

" What, me? But I am just an apprentice..." Eaglepaw shook his head.

" StarClan will send you a dreeam, when it is time. Look for Hollystar. I trust you have spoken with her before?" Hopepaw nodded.

" Goodbye. Hopepaw." Eaglepaw murmured, padding off into the darkness. Hopepaw stared after him, before everything went dark, and she was simply asleep once more.

* * *

" Hopepaw!" Hopepaw's eyes flew open. A ginger she-cat stood in front of her.

" Yes, Fireshadow?" She meowed, sitting up, and looking at her mentor.

" Can you go and find me some herbs? Poppy Seeds, marigold and some water mint would be good." Fireshadow said, turning back to the other herbs, and arranging them.

" Take a Warrior with you." She added, as Hopepaw padded swiftly outside. A silver tabby sat in the centre of camp, hidden grief clear in her eyes. Hopepaw walked up behind her.

" Silverdream?" The apprentice spoke. The she-cat turned, a small smile appearing on her face.

" Yes, Hopepaw?" Her voice was quiet, almost sad as she spoke. Hopepaw felt pity rush through her, remembering the happy, energetic apprentice she had been, before the death of Eaglepaw.

" Will you come with me to collect herbs? Fireshadow told me to ask a Warrior to come." She explained. Silverdream nodded, standing up and stretching.

" Sure. I'm not doing anything useful around here. Shall we go?" The two she-cats padded out of camp, just as a patrol returned.

" Ah good! Going to collect herbs? Fireshadow mentioned you were short on some." Rapidstar meowed as he passed, smiling at them. Silverdream smiled weakly in reply, leading Hopepaw on.

" C'mon then. What do you need to find?"


	4. Flood Of Crimson

Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors series. Only the characters I have created.

* * *

Hopepaw and Silverdream returned later, jaws filled with herbs. They placed them in the Medicine Cat's Den, and Silverdream turned to go hunting.

" But...aren't you tired?" Hopepaw asked anxiously. Silverdream simply shook her head, and padded out of camp. With a sigh, Hopepaw arranged the herbs, a thoughtful expression on her face.

* * *

Mysticstorm led her group of cats towards the home of the Clans. It would be a moon until they reached the territory, but still Mysticstorm was thinking about her old home. A snarl escaped her jaws. She could have been Mysticstar.

" Keep moving!" She shouted, seeing that some cats were slowing down. They were exhausted by the punishing pace Mysticstorm had set.

" We are coming, Spiritstar." She said softly, teeth bared.

" Get ready."

* * *

" Hopepaw...it is time." Hopepaw woke, seeing a StarClan cat.

" Hollystar." She greeted the former leader.

" Go to Fourtrees tonight. One other will join you, but no more. It is up to you two, to save the Clans. You have one moon, Hopepaw. StarClan goes with you." Hollystar turned to go, but saw Hopepaw trying to hide her fear.

" Have courage, young one. You are never alone." With that, Hollystar dissapeared, and Hopepaw returned to reality. She saw her mentor asleep.

" Goodbye, Fireshadow." She murmured. Hopepaw ran. If she stopped know, she knew she would turn back. The apprentice tore her way through the territory, skidding to a stop as she scented blood; and a terrifying familiar scent.

" Silverdream!" Hoepaw shouted, cries echoing throughout the forest. Darting forwards, she raced towards the source, stopping in horror at the sight which lay before her. Her friend lay almost motionless on the sandy ground. Silverdream's tabby fur was stained with blood, and there was a pool of crimson surrounding her.

" Hopepaw..." She muttered weakly.

" Stay still, you'll be fine!" Hopepaw spoke wildly, tears streaming down her face.

" No. Badger round here. Went on purpose..." Hopepaw flinched, eyes wide with horror. Silverdream had attempted to kill herself?  
" Why?"

" I miss Eaglepaw...I can't go on anymore. I've tried to be brave, I've tried so very, very much...But I can't...Eaglepaw?" Silverdream's eyes began to glaze over.

" No..." Hopepaw looked up, seeing the familiar shape of the tom.

" Come now. Your must walk with StarClan now..." He spoke softly. Silverdream suddenly smiled in pure happiness. Then, her head fell to the ground, and her body shuddered, before Silverdream was still. Hopepaw wept then, floods of tears for the lost she-cat, who had so much ahead of her. She wept for Eaglepaw, being torn from the one he loved. But most of all, she wept for the apprentice who had died with Eaglepaw, for the lively spark in Silverdream's eyes when she was young. Moonhigh was appraoching, but still the white she-cat sat beside her friend, fur becoming stained with blood.

* * *

" Fireshadow." The Medicine Cat looked up.

" She is returning. Mysticstorm." A voice echoed. Silverdream appeared.

" But...you are not dead..." Was all Fireshadow could say.

" You will find my body near the river. But you must be warned. Mysticstorm is coming. Stay with your Clan.

_A Bird of Hope will save the Clans..._"

* * *

Authors Note: Hope you liked that chapter! I really didn't want to kill Silverdream...Anyway, sorry for not updating for so long! Please R+R!

Cobradance


	5. The Journey Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors series. Only the characters I have created.

* * *

Hopepaw got to her paws, all fur now stained with blood.  
" Goodbye." She meowed softly, tears spent as she licked Silverdream's ear. Then, she padded away, and towards Fourtrees. She didn't know what she was meant to do anymore; her best friend had died, and now she had to save the Clans, with the help of one other cat. Hopepaw sighed.

" StarClan save us." She muttered, increasing her pace, and running towards the Gathering site.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fireshadow was pacing her Den, thinking about her dream.

" Hopepaw is gone...But bird? What does it mean?" She repeated over and over again. The Clans were in danger from Mysticstorm obviously. She had sworn to return and attack. With a sigh, she padded outside, and found Lunarsky.

" Lunarsky?" The Medicine Cat spoke softly. The Deputy looked up.

" Yes?"

" Go to the river. No questions, just do it. And bring back what you find." Confused, Lunarsky padded away, pawsteps echoing in the silence of the night. Fireshadow sighed again, and returned to her Den.

* * *

" Who is there?" Hopepaw demanded, as she arrived at Fourtrees. Her companion, it seemed, had already arrived.

" Alright, keep your fur on!" A brown-pelted tom stepped out of the undergrowth. Hopepaw looked at him; the tom was about her own age. Hopepaw also noticed he promised to become a handsome tom. But currently, he was grinning in a friendly manner, with twigs stuck to his pelt, and fur sticking up in all directions.

" I'm Robinpaw." He announced.

" Hopepaw." She replied in a quiet voice. Robinpaw padded forwards, noticing the blood.

" Wait...are you okay?"

" My friend died." Hopepaw answered shortly. She didn't mention the fact that Silverdream had resorted to suicide.

" We should go." Robinpaw changed the subject, and Hopepaw was grateful for that.

" We have to find Mysticstorm, correct?" He added.

" Thats what I heard." Hopepaw replied with a weak smile.

" C'mon then!" With that, Robinpaw bounded away. Hopepaw watched him for a moment, heart beating faster, before she shook her head.

" Stop it Hopepaw. Probably all the she-cats in his Clan like him." She said to herself, before Hopepaw darted after Robinpaw.

* * *

Lunarsky returned to camp quite soon, dragging the scruff of a bloodied silver tabby.

" I found her body by the river." She meowed sadly to Fireshadow. The blood had now dried on the she-cats fur, but was still sticky, and retained its sickly scent.

" Why her, Fireshadow? She had so much ahead of her..."


	6. Danger

Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors series. Only the characters I have created.

* * *

Hopepaw and Robinpaw sat talking, as the day brightened. They were resting having run since Fourtrees. 

" I'm an EarthClan apprentice." Hopepaw didn't mention she was the Medicine Cat Apprentice. Robinpaw nodded.  
" I'm from SkyClan..." He said quietly.

" Mysticstorm's old Clan." Hopepaw muttered, but backed away when Robinpaw glared at her, fire dancing in his eyes.

" She was one cat! Do not judge my Clan by her actions!" He growled, turning his back on Hopepaw. She sighed wearily.

" This is going to be a very long day..."

* * *

Mysticstorm was letting her group of cats rest. Their paws were broken and bloody, and every cat was almost screaming for rest.

" Mysticstorm, we can't keep this up!" A snowy white cat limped over to the she-cat.

" We have to, Blade!"

" We _can't!_" A scream was heard, that echoed around the area. Every cat froze, and looked up, eyes filled with horror. Blade was hanging limply from Mysticstorm's jaws, blood already fast staining his pelt.

" This is what what will happen to you, if you don't keep moving! I will kill that bloody cat, Spiritstar, and all the Clans!" The cats cowered in front of Mysticstorm, before they slunk away.

* * *

Two days later, Hopepaw and Robinpaw had made good progress. The two young cats were still not speaking to each other, but whenever Hopepaw looked away, Robinpaw locked his gaze onto her. Hopepaw was the same, and her frustration was building.

" Look, Robinpaw, I never meant to offend you..." She said finally, when they stopped to rest. Robinpaw stayed silent.

" Robinpaw, what the hell do you want me to say?!" Hopepaw demanded. Robinpaw looked at her for a moment.

" That you forgive me, for being such a mousebrain."

" _Fine._ Robinpaw, I forgive you for being such a mousebrain. Happy?"

" Very." Hopepaw rolled her eyes, and batted Robinpaw around the head.

" Hey!" He said, grinning. Hopepaw laughed wickedly, and darted away.

" I'll get you for that!" Robinpaw vowed, racing after her.

* * *

As night fell, the two apprentices had almost fallen asleep, exhaustion overcoming them. Robinpaw had finally caught Hopepaw, and attacked her with sheathed paws. Hopepaw smiled slightly, and yawned. Today had been good. At least she was talking to Robinpaw again. She closed her eyes, feeling drowsy, before a scent so strong, hit her.

" Robinpaw!" Hopepaw shouted. Robinpaw woke instantly, and gasped at the black and white shape looming above them.

" Badger!"


	7. Search For The Hawk

Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors series. Only the characters I have created.

* * *

" Run!" Robinpaw shouted, slamming into Hopepaw, to get her moving again.

" Wha-" She began, before Robinpaw grabbed her scruff, and dragged her back a few paces.

" Listen, damn you! Run for your life!" Hopepaw didn't need to be told again. She ran forwards, swerving round the badger, before she stopped, and waited for Robinpaw. She heard snarls.

" Robinpaw, you can't fight it!" She shouted, before running back to him.

" I told you to run!" Robinpaw shouted, when he saw her.

" I'm not going without you!" Hopepaw screeched back. Their eyes locked.

" We go together. Or not at all." Hopepaw said softly. Robinpaw nodded, and swiped his claws at the badger, distracting it for a moment. They made their escape, darting away across unbroken green meadows. They ran for hours, until it reached Moonhigh, at which time Robinpaw collapsed onto the floor.

" Are you okay? Are you hurt? I can find you some Poppy Seeds, or Daisy or Coltsfoot...?" Hopepaw trailed off, as Robinpaw lifted his head, and stared at her.

" How do you know all that?" He asked.

" Well..I...Umm..."

" You are the Medicine Cat Apprentice, aren't you?" He said quietly. Hopepaw nodded. She saw a flash of pain in his eyes, before he looked away. _'Why did he say it like that?'_ She thought, before sighing. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep quite suddenly, all but falling onto the ground. Robinpaw watched her for a moment, a brief flicker of affection passing over his features, before he too went to sleep.

* * *

" Hopepaw..." Hopepaw woke, and looked round, seeing a silver tabby in front of her.

" Silverdream!" She whispered, in a broken voice.

" Yes. I have a message for you. You cannot defeat Mysticstorm's cats on your own. Not with the help of all the Clans. She has been gathering more and more cats, and now has more than all the Clans put together. If you fight, you will be beaten."

" But what can we do?! There are no other cats who can help!"

" Yes, Hopepaw. Go to Spiritstar's mother, Flight Of Swift Hawk." Hopepaw looked up in surprise.

" We won't get there in time!" She spoke swiftly. Silverdream shook her head.

" You must. The Tribe Of Howling Wind will help you, once you have spoken to Flight. Go now, and run with the speed of StarClan!"

* * *

Hopepaw nudged Robinpaw.

" Wake up!"

" Huh...what?" Robinpaw answered, blinking and yawning.

" We must move. We have to find the Tribe Of Howling Wind, because they are the only ones that can help the Clans!" Robinpaw slowly got to his paws. Hopepaw waited impatiently.

" Will you bloody well hurry up?!" She almost shouted.

" Alright, alright!" Finally, they set off again. They stopped only to hunt, and rest when they had to. Their paws became cracked and sore, but still they ran on. Then, they reached the mountain.

" This must be where Spiritstar, Rapidstar and Flight found out the cure..." Hopepaw meowed softly, in awe of the sight before her.

" Yes. But where are they?"

" Where are who?"

" The cats, you stupid mousbrain."

" This way." Hopepaw meowed calmly, smiling sweetly at Robinpaw. She didn't know how she knew the way; she just did.

A slim brown feline watched as the apprentices began to climb.

" What are you doing on our territory?" He asked, jumping lightly down in front of him.

" We have come to see Flight." Hopepaw said. The brown tom looked at her suspiciously.

" Flight Of Swift Hawk will see you then. Follow me." He meowed.

" I am Hopepaw Of EarthClan, and this is Robinpaw of SkyClan."

" I am Fang Of Deadly Hunter, of the Tribe Of Howling Winds."


	8. Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors series. Only the characters I have created.

The she-cat turned slowly, and with quiet dignity, faced the two apprentices.

" I am Flight." She said softly. Hopepaw was silent, awestruck by this cat.

" We are Robinpaw and Hopepaw. We come to seek the aid of the Tribe Of Howling Wind." Robinpaw announced. He did not look at Hopepaw, merely announced her name.

" Ah. From the Clans, are you not?" Flight added, studying them carefully. Hopepaw nodded, but when she opened her mouth, only a squeak came out. Flight began to laugh, a lovely, flowing sound filled with joy.

" My dear, your face!" She said, laughing still. Robinpaw grinned, while Hopepaw managed a shaky smile.

" But please. You said you needed help?"  
" Yes." Hopepaw spoke now.

" You remember the illness that hit the Clans?" Flight nodded.

" Yes. Four cats came to find the cure but only two returned. One dead, and one gone evil."

" Correct." Robinpaw took up the story.

" Mysticstorm is evil. She has gathered more cats than all the Clans put together, and she is coming for us. We need the help of the Tribe Cats, to save us."

" So." Hopepaw meowed.

" Will you help us?"

" ...Yes...Yes, but I cannot promise a huge number of cats. We need some of out Tribe here for obvious reasons. Sleep now, and all will be sorted by morning." Turning, the graceful she-cat padded swiftly away, a determined expression set onto her face. Robinpaw collapsed into sleep almost instantly, but Hopepaw remained awake for a while.

" How can you sleep at a time like this? We have to move faster!" Hopepaw whispered, taking out her anger on the sleeping form of Robinpaw, before eventually, and much against her will, she too dropped off to sleep.

_Dreams...Nothing seemed real anymore. He thought they had passed all that, when the illness had finally been conquered. Passes all that sadness, all that evil...All that heartbreak. The tom was dreaming, he knew that now. But her face was everywhere, even in his dreams. Was there no escape?_

_Obviously not._

_Her perfectly formed, beautiful face. But one he knew he must forget. Her path lay elsewhere, and however much he lo- _

_No._

_That was impossible. He could not love her! He was angry now. Of course he could not love the little white she-cat who haunted his dreams, who haunted his days._

_Of course he could not love Hopepaw._

_Reality...Dreams were so much kinder, are they not? The she-cat could imagine anything, be anything, do anything in her dreams. And nobody could stop her. But then again, who was there to comfort oneself in dreams? To tell her everything would turn out okay, to reassure her, to tell her she was loved. And that she was free to love in return. _

_Oh StarClan...She wondered if she was making the correct choices._

_Wait._

_What was that? That handsome, cheeky looking brown figure who walked on the edge of her awareness. Who followed her into her dreams. The one she loved but could not love. She knew that now, and admitted it, secretly to herself. _

_But still._

_Even if she gave up being Medicine Cat Apprentice...The Clan boundries still tore them apart. But in her dreams..._

_In her dreams she could freely admit her love for him._

_For Robinpaw._

_Like she had thought before._

_Dreams are so much nicer that reality._


End file.
